


Wysoce niefortunne warunki, doprawdy

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Albus Severus Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Omega Scorpius Malfoy, Omega Verse, POV Third Person, Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy, Scenting, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, kind of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Scorpius nie przypuszczałby, że swoją pierwszą kopulację odbędzie na podłodze najbardziej zakurzonej klasy w Hogwarcie. A już zwłaszcza pod tak czysto zwierzęcymi motywami.





	Wysoce niefortunne warunki, doprawdy

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy**

**BANG!**

— Szlag!

Znowu? Litości, toż w tym monotonie idzie mózg stracić. Mogliby się bardziej wysilać.

A może właśnie _to_ jest ich celem... Chcą pozbawić go pozycji!

Ha! Niedoczekanie!

— _Szlag_ w rzeczy samej. — Scorpius stanął przed nazbyt znajomym chłopcem przytrzymującym koślawą zbroję, obok której skrywała się za gobelinem przestronna nisza. — Roy Martin. — To nazwisko już dawno zwi.ę..d..ł...o w jego ustach. — Bijemy w tym miesiącu rekordy? No brawo. Godna podziwu ta twoja przygodowość, trzeba przyznać. Zdradź mi, proszę, czy ty czerpiesz jakąś personalną satysfakcję z odsiadywania wieczorów na szlabanach?

Chłopak przewrócił oczami, chwytając rękę swojego anonimowego kompana. Który wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż poprzedni. Ponownie. — _Naturalnie_ że tak, kto nie kocha dziwnych tomiszczy na wyciągnięcie ręki? — Zaśmiał się jak płomyczek pod niewprawnym oddechem. — To co będzie tym razem?

— Nic nowego. Minus dziesięć punktów dla Hufflepuffu i dwie godzinki segregowania książek w tym marnym kawałku szkolnej biblioteki, który ci pozostał. Jutro o dziewiętnastej. Skorzystałeś do tej pory choć z jednej ze swoich licznych okazji, żeby się czegoś nauczyć?

Po czym odszedł z powrotem w swój korytarz.

Wdzięczny był niemal nieprzyzwoicie, że tym razem nie musiał świadczyć, jak trzecioroczniak maltretuje się fizycznie z kolejną nową ofiarą.

Może i popadł w paranoję, ale prawdopodobnie mógłby udowodnić, że połowa szkoły uwzięła się na regularne traumatyzowanie go coraz to wymyślniejszymi prezentacjami przejawów ludzkiej seksualności.

Jakże toto pełne aberracji.

A Scorpius stał, bardzo dumnie i wyniośle, wysoko ponad tym. Życie spędzał w Ravenclawie, gdzie prymitywne instynkty nie miały szans (prawa) go sięgnąć. Był ponad to. _Umysł ponad ciałem_, mantrował sobie. W różnych sytuacjach. Nieraz już zdumiał sam siebie swoim samozaparciem.

Nosił tą prywatną odznakę z dumą. Nikt jej nie widział per se, ale _Scorpius_ widział (oczami wyobraźni; nie że czepiały się go omamy), i to mu wystarczało. Zaś gdy na zajęciach z Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami poświęconych jednorożcom całe stadko zbiegło się gorliwie wokół niego, ocierając swoje srebrne grzywy o jego blond włosy (może coś było w kojarzeniu ich z czyściutkimi, nietkniętymi aniołkami...), uniósł wyniośle brodę i oddał się głaskaniu koni z rogami, ignorując chichoty pozostałych uczniów.

Z kolei gdy następnego dnia przyczepiono mu jakże kreatywne przezwisko "Gościa od Jednorożców", przyjął je z zewnętrznym zadowoleniem i towarzyszącą mu wewnętrzną urazą. _Co niby jest takiego wielkiego i ekscytującego_, rozmyślał nie raz, nie dwa, _w dotykaniu się _tymi_ częściami ciała?_

W jego oczach, owa czynność nie błyszczała nawet jak piryt, o szlachetnym złocie nie mówiąc. Tak został wychowany. _Prawdziwy Malfoy,_ jego ojciec powtarzał, _nie bruka swej godności, ulegając zwierzęcym instynktom. Prawdziwy Malfoy zna wartość nie tylko swojej osoby, lecz i swojego ciała. Prawdziwy Malfoy nie macha pałą– er, klejnotami na lewo i prawo. Prawdziwy Malfoy  
jest ponad tym. I jest z tego dumny._

Poddawany temu praniu mózgu, Scorpius nawet nie myślał sięgnąć po informacje z zewnętrznego, nieuprzedzonego źródła. Prezentowano mu ludzką seksualność jako narzędzie do rozmnażania i okazjonalną naglicę w podobie natrętnego komaramaramarabzzz, której ulegają tylko słabi.

Którzy stanowili większość populacji.

Był przekonany, że nauki mu udzielone to błogosławieństwo. Że jest szlachtą pośród plebsu, królewskim knurem pośród prosiaków taplających się w cuchnącym błocie doprawionym ich własnymi obrzydliwymi płynami.

Był lepszy. Był ponad to. Był panem swojego umysłu i swojego ciała, i takim pozostanie.

Jeśli mu się poszczęści, dotrwa zenitu żywota niezbrukany, i magiczne konie z rogiem będą kopulować na jego grobie.

Trudno będzie tę ambicję doścignąć – zwłaszcza w wodospadach docinek pokroju "te, Jednorożec, masz ty w ogóle róg w spodniach?" – aczkolwiek wyzwaniem toto...

fascynującym.

Ekscytującym.

* * *

...niewykonalnym (?¿?), najwyraźniej.

Scorpius sięgnął szesnastu lat. Brakowało chętnych do wspólnego celebrowania, więc udał się do łazienki prefektów, na jednoosobowy relaks i pielęgnację swojego dojrzewającego ciała.

Doceniał owy przywilej ogromnie. I tym bardziej oburzało go, gdy dowiadywał się, że ktoś nim nieobdarzony korzysta z dóbr bogato wyposażonego królestwa wody, puchatych ręczników i miriady hipoalergicznych płynów do kąpieli.

— Albus Potter, z jakiej racji twoja osoba znalazła się w tym miejscu? — zażądał, zamknąwszy za sobą ciężkie drzwi. Niestety nie udało mu się wykorzystać ich **wagi** i nadać im _siły pędu_ dostatecznie dużej, by trzasło zawało-twórczo.

Szkoda.

Jego głos rozpłyyynnąąłłł się jednak ładnym echem po gładkich kafelkach, docierając do czarnowłosej postaci zanurzonej w morzu piany o wyglądzie tak miękkim i kremowym, że przeleciała Scorpiusa momentalna przykrość, że wkrótce rzeczona piana będzie musiała się zmarnować: nie ma mowy, by choćby tknął kąpieli, w której marynowało swoje ciało inne stworzenie.

— Mmhhh, na mole w brodzie Merlina, musisz tak nadużywać swojego głosu, inteligencie? — jęknął młody Potter. — Głowa mi pęka...

Scorpius pokręcił własną, obchodząc krawędź basenu. _Umysł ponad materią_, zapysznił się w duchu.

— Dotychczasowe odkrycia nie wskazują, by nocowanie w basenie pełnym wody dobrze służyło ofiarom kaca. Jeśli jednak chcesz to weryfikować, będziesz musiał zmienić lokację. No już, już, wychodź, Potter, i spuść wszystko po sobie. Czym prędzej tym lepiej; na razie Slytherin traci piętnaście punktów. — Postukał smukłym palcem w zegarek na kościstym nadgarstku. — Kolejne dziesięć — dodał, gdy dotarło do niego wyrzucone pod nosem "pieprz się". — Nie mam pojęcia, jak udało ci się tu dostać; podejrzewam, że to nie pierwszy raz, prawda? Cóż, możesz być pewny, że więcej tu nie zawitasz. Jak wskazuje nazwa, łazienka prefektów to przywilej należący do _prefektów_. Ty nim nie jesteś. Więc na niego nie zasłużyłeś.

Odwrócił się uprzejmie, gdy Potter wyszedł z basenu i owinął swoje niemrawe ciało puchatym ręcznikiem.

— Uznaję twoje zamiłowanie do zasad, ale dziwi mnie, szczerze, że taki oświecony jegomość jak ty, Malfoy, nie zna mądrości "pracuj sprytnie, nie ciężko". Ktoś powinien cię w końcu tenteges; dobrze by ci zrobiło na ten spięty tyłek.

Scorpius zjeżył się, lecz _prawdziwy Malfoy nie daje się sprowokować plebsowi_ wyskoczyło w jego głowie jak wielki, żarówiastoczerwony znak stopu.

— Minus pięć punktów. Pracuj tak dalej, a sięgniesz niebawem szczytu do góry nogami — oznajmił beznamiętnie, wpatrując się w swoje zniekształcone odbicie w kafelkach.

Gdy w końcu, po blisko minucie, usłyszał skrzypnięcie zamykających się drzwi, odwrócił się i wypuścił oddech ulgi na widok swojej samotności. Zaryglował pomieszczenie, po czym zdjął szaty i spodnie i przysiadł na skraju baseniku, by oddać się dziecięcej radości wypełniania głębokości wodą połączoną z najegzotyczniejszymi, najbardziej aromatycznymi płynami (nieprzyprawiającymi jego wrażliwej skóry o reakcje alergiczne, jak wspomniano wyżej; i dzięki niech będą założycielom Hogwartu).

* * *

Scorpius nie był pewien, co robić.

Właściwie, nie była to jedyna rzecz, której nie był w tamtym momencie pewien.

Prawdę przyznawszy, jedyna rzecz której _był_ pewien to to, że _coś było ewidentnie nie tak_.

Bardzo, bardzo nie tak.

Przeklinałby Pottera, gdyby miał miejsce w głowie na cokolwiek, ale jedyne co się w niej przewalało to nieznośna, **paląca** _potrzeba_... potrzeba... potrzeba...

Westchnął, zaciągając się cudownie nieginącym pośród kąpielowych woni zapachem Pottera. Nie miał pewności, czy to co wdychał rzeczywiście wyszło z _niego_, ale jego mózg odkodował czarne włosy i zielone oczy z tych kilku (kilkunastu? Kilkudziesięciu?) razów, gdy miał okazję zbliżyć się do niego nieochoczo w ciągu minionych pięciu lat. To _musiał_ byś zapach Albusa. Uderzało w nim butnością i przebiegłością godną młodszego Pottera.

**Uderzało** w mózg Scorpiusa, i Scorpius byłby przeklinał cokolwiek Potter w jakiś nieodgadniony sposób wplątał w swój zapach... gdyby nie był aktualnie zajęty próbowaniem nie zachłysnąć się pianą, pośród spazmów w jakie zostało wprowadzone jego biedne ciało.

_Umysł ponad ciałem, umysł ponad ciałem, umysł ponad ciałem..._

_...pomocy..._

Wszystko paliło, lecz gorąc lizał i łaskotał jego komórki niczym pufkowy języczek (doprawdy nieodpowiedni temat na _taki_ moment), doprowadzając go do psychozy, gdy sapał bezradnie o tlen.

_Umysł... ponad... ciałem..._ Argh, pieprzyć ambitne motta. W tym momencie nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia, że Scorpius był Malfoyem. W tym momencie jedynym istotnym elementem rzeczywistości był fakt, że jego ciało zostało opętaaa!ne przez piekielne siły zaklęte w zapachu Pottera, i zapłaci za to drogo– o ile Scorpius w ogóle przeżyje te tortury.

_Słodka szesnastka._

Nie było fontanny szampana, ale przeleciała Scorpiusa myśl, że jego członek robił za całkiem przekonywujące zastępstwo.  
tryssssssssk trysssk trysk trysssk

** _Bez końca._ **

* * *

_Mmm, przesłoski, boski zapach..._ Scorpius poczuł, gdy następnego dnia podszedł pod klasę zaklęć. Właściwie, nie tyle słodyczą on zalatywał, lecz raczej... pikanterią. Ciepłem. Ostra woń drobiu opiekanego nad surowymi płomieniami trzrzassskającymi złowrogo i miodu kąpanego w łaskawym słońcu.

Scorpius zadrżał pod napływem niecodziennych ciarek.

Zapach również był niecodzienny. To nie mogło dobiegać z kuchni: do obiadu jeszcze kawał czasu. Czy któryś z uczniów wylał na siebie nową kolońską?

Scorpius pociągnął nosem ponownie, próbując nie niuchać _zbyt_ jawnie; miał w końcu swoją godność.

Cóż. Miał również swoje hormony i pewną część ciała charakteryzującą się natręctwem spragnionego komara.

Aczkolwiek wątpił, by jakikolwiek komar – samczyk bądź samiczka – pragnął, by go w takiej manierze pocierać.

— Panie Malfoy.

Nieomal się wzdrygnął, powracając nieoczekiwanie do wonnego tu i teraz.

— Zapraszam do klasy — oznajmił skrzekliwie karłowaty profesor, którego każdy lubił i zań przepadał.

Scorpius nie inaczej, i wolał zachować równowarty status u rzeczonego profesora, w związku z czym niezwłocznie usłuchał uprzejmego polecenia.

Po czym doznał lekkiego wstrząsu, gdy do jego rozochoconych nozdrzy dobiegł ten sam zapach... lecz silniejszy. Obrócił głowę w kierunku–

— Dobrze się pan czuje, panie Malfoy?

Niebywały wysiłek kosztowało go wyrwanie się spod czaru słodkiej-ostrej woni i szoku wobec źródła jej pochodzenia, lecz _Malfoy zawsze zachowuje godną postawę, nawet jeśli to wbrew wszelkim instynktom, samozachowawczym czy innym_.

— Jak najbardziej, panie profesorze. Przepraszam. Już zajmuję swoje miejsce.

I choć każdy cal jego ciała krzyczał, darł się i zawooodził, by podążył ku zapachowi, Scorpius skierował się na swoje standardowe siedzisko. Na drugim końcu klasy.

Dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że źródło zapachu  
wpatruje  
się  
w  
niego  
z miną wyrażającą szok bliski poziomem temu, który tłukł sercem Scorpiusa.

Nie do wiary, że Albus Potter potrafi tak bosko pachnieć.

Nie do wiary, że ciało Scorpiusa ma czelność tak gorliwie zdradzać święty kodeks Malfoyów _dla niego_.

* * *

— Potter. — Scorpius stanął pod Albusem, znalazłszy go na szkolnych błoniach, wdrapującego się na drzewo.

Na jego słowo, czarnowłosy Ślizgon ustał w gimnastyce i oderwał swoją zapalczywą uwagę od drzewa, by rzucić na stojącego tuż pod nim Scorpiusa nieufnym okiem, jakby nie dowierzał, że zakochany w cienistych, przytulnych miejscach prefekt Ravenclawu poświęcił się na tyle, by podejść pod jego drzewo i spojrzeć dla niego w górę.

— Tak, ty. Czy mógłbyś porzucić na moment swoje fascynujące praktyki? Chcę zamienić z tobą słówko — oznajmił swoim najlepszym profesorskim tonem.

Zdawało mu się, czy Potter naprawdę zadrżał? Ooh, wypełnianie ludzi kortyzolem, cóż za _słodycz_.

Scorpius rozsmakowywał się w uczuciu, oglądając ze średnim zainteresowaniem, jak Potter używa swojego sprawnego ciała, by znaleźć się bezpiecznie z powrotem na ziemi.

— Dziękuję. Powiedz mi–

— Czekaj. — Obruszenie Scorpiusa padło ✝rupem pod skonfundowaniem na widok Pottera węszącego w powietrzu niczym pies gończy. — O co biega, Malfoy, ilekroć jesteś w pobliżu, czuję ten– zapach... — To omamy przez ekspozycję na światło słoneczne, czy Potter naprawdę przybrał malinkowości na policzkach? — Czym ty się ostatnio pryskasz?

Scorpius zamrugał, próbując przeczyścić sobie obraz. — Ja... dokładnie o to samo przyszedłem zapytać _ciebie_. — Powrócił (z pewnym trudem) do swojej naturalnej pawiej postawy. — Nie wiem, jakiego rodzaju czary uprawiasz po nocach, i nie wiem, w jakim celu, ale jeśli twoją ofiarą mam być ja, Potter, wiedz że utrata punktów będzie twoim najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

— Uhuu, straszliwie. — Pokręcił głową. — Cóż, nie muszę się obawiać tak czy siak, bo _nie odprawiam żadnych nielegalnych czarów_, _Malfoy_; a gdyby już chodziło mi po głowie ryzykować takim czymś karę, możesz spać spokojnie, bo, wierz mi, na _ciebie_ żal by mi je było marnować. Tak mocno upiłeś się zadufaniem, że trzeźwe spojrzenie ci wyparowało? Naprawdę lubisz myśleć, że tak wiele znaczysz, co?

— Nie przepijam, nie martw się.

— Nie martwię się, szczerze, ale ty powinieneś, bo _każdemu_ zdarzy się przepić. Nie wiedziałeś? Nawet abstynencję można przedawkować.

Scorpius stosunkowo rzadko miał okazje na podkręcające emocje konfrontacje, więc brakowało mu przyzwyczajenia. Smutne, doprawdy.

— Nie próbuj zaginać ludzi poezjami. Unikasz odsłonięcia niewygodnych faktów, eh? Nie masz dowodów na swoją niewinność, za to _ja_ — zawahał się, doznając tego rzadkiego stanu, w którym własna głupota daje mu z liścia — mam wspomnienia, Potter. Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że to normalne, by dostawać padaczki pod wpływem czyjegoś zapachu?

— Że co?

— Wczoraj, w łazience prefektów. Zostawiłeś dla mnie _miłą niespodziankę_, eh?

_Za dużo tego _eh_, robi się nudno._

Potter wyglądał na poważnie przestraszonego, lecz Scorpius nie był pewien, czy to powód do radości. Jego baza danych wskazywała jasno, że taka mina _nigdy_ nie wdzięczy się na twarzy Pottera. Co z kolei świeciło ostrym światłem na napis: "coś jest nie tak" wyświetlający się przeraźliwym krwistym kolorem w umyśle Scorpiusa.

— Niczego ci nie zostawiałem — zaparł się. — Słuchaj, nie wiem co się dzieje, ale wzięło mnie bardzo przenikliwe wrażenie, że to nie jest normalne. Masz psychozę?

Scorpius byłby !wybuchł¡ na miejscu pod naciskiem pytania, gdyby nie jego – wykute na blachę gdy jeszcze była gorąca – święte _umysł ponad ciałem_.

— Czyli co? Stwierdzasz, że _ze mną_ jest coś nie tak, bo zareagowałem w sposób nietypowy na wydzieliny twojego ciała?!

— Zasadniczo.

Scorpius fuknął, nie tolerując swojego nieoczekiwanie niesfornego temperamentu. Przestrzeń między nimi trzaskała-_ała_, a Scorpius, jak gdyby futerkiem pokryty, puszył się niekontrolowanie. Był pełen niewyrażonych do tej pory emocji, i ta czara chybotała się niebezpiecznie, pioruny już zbierały się w gęstych chmurach: ten zapach; niezrozumiałe sytuacje; niepewność.

Co jeśli rzeczywiście coś było z nim nie tak? Co jeśli zapadł niepostrzeżenie na omamy? Co jeśli właśnie zrobił z siebie tłumoka przed Potterem? Co jeśli postawił w jego oczach tłusty znak zapytania nad swoją trzeźwością?

?

taksięchybawłaśniestało

I wtedy, niczym promyk słońca, przedarła się przez mgły i burzowe kłęby pewna informacja . Być może zbawieniem się okaże.

— Pryskam się tym co zawsze. _Pomme dans le Sauna_ — wyznał ponuro, oklapłszy.

— ...To taki słodkawy, ciepły zapach?

Scorpius zmarszczył brwi. — Nie — odparł, zmęczony. — Gęste aromaty pieczonego jabłka i papryczek chilli. A co, czujesz coś innego? Może ty też masz psychozę.

Odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie, niczym sromotnie przegrany, niemal czując ciężar szmaragdowych oczu na swojej szyi.

mur-mur robił na jego skórze, przejeżdżając w ciarkach.

A potem jego mózg zarejestrował coś kuriozalnego.

Scorpius stanął jak dotknięty ręką Thora, pewien że zahiperwentyluje się na śmierć.

Był mokry. W pewnym bardzo prywatnym, ciasnym, ciemnym miejscu, w którym zdecydowanie _nie powinien być mokry_.

_Co_ się, na szyszynkę Roweny, działo?!

— Malfoy! Chyba wiem– — dobiegł do niego głos dobiegającego do niego Pottera.

— Co. — Wszystko (ro)zlało się w zupę rozmytychkształtów i ʍóʞʎzęɾ ɥɔʎɔqo.

— Mój wujek– w sensie, jeden z nich– jest Alfą– wiesz, to taki podgatunek– i wiem od niego, że– _zapachy_, Scorpius. Te zapachy– to nie– nic nam nie jest, po prostu... Argh, na jajca bazyliszka — warknął.

Ale mózg Scorpiusa – i tak ledwo nadążający z przekazywaniem faksu – zatrzymał się przy tymjednympięknymdźwięku.

Był bogaty i czysty, jak gdyby wytrysnął prosto z serca fontanny z uroczej baśni Barda Beedle'a.

_Scorpius_

Lśnił pośród aksamitnej ciemności, jak najgorętsza konstelacja.

_Scorpius_

Wyparował z tych ust jak... coś bardzo gorącego i łatwo parowalnego, do diaska, starczy tych poezji.

Scorpius odwrócił się.

— Możesz rozwinąć? Ten fragment o Alfie.

Potter tarł twarz dłońmi z takim przekonaniem, że Scorpius zaczął się na marginesie obawiać, że zwróci się do niego z nieforemną mieszanką rys.

To byłaby okropna strata, doprawdy, zaprzepaszczone piękno, nie spotyka się takiej urody co dzień, te cienie, jakby Najwyższym Kunsztem wykute–

Szlag.

Jasny. Szlag.

Scorpius zdecydowanie miał sufit na podłodze, a na żyrandolu dywan.

— W każdym gatunku istnieje podział. Na osobników Alfa, Beta i Omega. Wśród ludzi, Beta to typ dominujący, ale zdarza się, że zawieruszy się gdzieś aktywny gen, który sprawi, że człowiek rodzi się jako Alfa lub Omega. Niewdzięczna pozostałość po naszych biologicznych przodkach, no wiesz. I najwyraźniej... padło między innymi na nas.

Brwi Scorpiusa parodiowały aktualny stan jego wewnętrznego morza. — To znaczy, jesteśmy Alfami?...

— Cóż, skłaniałbym się ku opcji "ja – Alfa, ty – Omega", biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki reagujemy na... na swoje zapachy.

— Uhuh. I co w związku z tym? Co to dla mnie znaczy? I czemu nie natknąłem się na te informacje w żadnej książce! Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie są kolejne twoje chore wymysły–

— Mogę ci _udowodnić_, że nie są. Skoro tak namiętnie kultywujesz nieufność wobec mnie. — Rozdrażniony Potter ma swój urok, pomyślał Scorpius. — A co do twoich pytań, cóż... — Wzruszył ramionami. — Mamy trochę przechlapane, bo dla _nas_ znaczyłoby to, że, jak by to ująć... los zapisał nas sobie nawzajem i tak dalej, wiesz.

Scorpius doznał wewnętrznej hipotermii.

— Jakie "dalej"?

— Słuchaj, naprawdę, nie mam ochoty ani ambicji niczego z tobą robić, okej? Zrozum to. Proszę. To istotne. — Scorpius zorientował się, że Potter oczekuje potwierdzenia z jego strony, więc kiwnął głową. — Dobrze. No więc, zasadniczo, oznacza to że jesteśmy partnerami z przeznaczenia do tentegesowania. Nie czuję się na tyle bezpiecznie, by wchodzić w soczyste szczegóły, więc na tym etapie powiem tylko, że Alfy robią tentegesowanie, z kolei Omegi są tentegesowane. Wiesz, naturalne instynkty, te sprawy. — Odchrząknął. — Jak się z tym czujesz?

Scorpius zamrugał niemrawo. Jego powieki sprawiały wrażenie ulepionych niewprawnie z lodu, a "tentegesowania" chyba już nigdy nie zmyje ze swoich straumatyzowanych uszu.

— ...Widzę, że zbladłeś. Ale nie zemdlejesz mi tu, co? Krew wciąż dopływa do głowy? Um, może lepiej usiądź gdzieś w cieniu...

Potter odznaczał się istotnie niecodzienną urodą, gdy okazywał troskliwość.

Wtem, Scorpius doznał olśnienia. — Ah, rozumiem. Rozumiem! It's a prank, bro! Potter, błagam, skończ już ciągnąć ten nieśmieszny żart, chciałbym wrócić w spokoju do swojego stabilnego życia.

Potter gapił się na niego jak niuchacz w kawałek pirytu przez blisko siedem i jedną/piątą sekundy.

— Na drąga Slytherina, Malfoy, _przysięgam_, to nie jest żaden prank. Sam się przekonasz, gdy wejdziesz w ruję i–

— Nie jestem kotem, Potter.

— Oczywiście że nie! I w całkowitej szczerości powiem ci, że to wielka szkoda, bo nawet koty bywają bardziej ogarnięte niż ty! Na ilość Merlina... Ruja to faza kulminacyjna naturalnego cyklu, który rządzi ciałami Alf i Omeg. Przykro mi, Malfoy, to nie są bajki ani żadne pranki, tylko czyste fakty. I polecam ci się przygotować, bo spędzenie rui w separacji od swojego partnera jest bardzo, bardzo dokuczliwe, z tego co słyszałem.

Scorpius zesztywniał.

— Potrzebuję rzetelnych źródeł — oznajmił chłodno, po czym bezzwłocznie ruszył marszem do zamku w nadziei, że książki okażą się mięciusim kocykiem na jego świeżo zszarpane nerwy.

Może nie był kotem, ale bez dwóch zdań zdawał się gościć nieproszonego kotowatego w swoim skołowaciałym umyśle. Wywrócił calutki dom do góry nogami. Gdyby był prawdziwym kotem, zostałby natychmiast brutalnie wykopany na nie mniej brutalną ulicę.

* * *

— Potter.

Cóż za deja vu. Czy życie naprawdę wrzuci ich teraz we współzależne cykle?

_Cykle_. Ugh. Okropne słowo. Wypalone na jego wyżytym mózgu będzie inspirowało brr, koszmary.

Graficzne.

Natrętne jak komary.

Nocne mary.

Odbijające się w negatywie na jego powiekach–

— Naprawdę nie mogłeś zaczekać aż wyjdę z łazienki? Merlinie. — Potter prezentował się nadzwyczaj urodziwie na tle brudnobiałych drzwi kabiny klozetowej. Nawet pachniał ładnie... — I skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?

_Śledziłem cię._

_A-ale kątem oka! To nie tak, że– ten._

— Instynkt — odparł płynnie Scorpius (jeśli nie liczyć nanosekundowego zawahania).

Ciekawe, czy Potter jest dobry w liczby...

4  
17  
257  
Ile mrugnięć poświęciłem dla ciebie?

— A'propos rzeczonych... Zasięgnąłem informacji z bezstronnego źródła–

Potter prychnął.

— –i postanowiłem, że powinniśmy omówić sobie kilka spraw.

Zielone oczy rentgenowały Scorpiusa, niemal ocierając się o jego skórę jak stęskniony futerkowiec, i Scorpius z wielkim trudem powstrzymał drżenie. Lecz coś w jego spodniach zadrżało.

Solidnie.

_Litości..._ jęknął w duchu.

— Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mówimy tu o _instynktach_, prawda? Czymś, co raczej trudno kontrolować. Więc nie bardzo wiem–

— Ujmę to inaczej. Kiedykolwiek moja... _ruja_ — ugh, co za GULA, cóż za przykry smak — nadejdzie, nie chciałbym być, er, skazany na cierpienie w samotności, a przy tym, na _tentegesowanie_ — a teraz jeszcze dzielił T.O. (takie osobiste) słowo z Potterem. Bazyliszku, powstań z martwych! — z kimś, o kim wiem tyle, że jest bardziej upierdliwy niż kurzajka na siedzeniu. Prościej mówiąc, poznajmy się... osobiście, _zanim_ nasze _instynkty_ — lawina.kwaśnych.słów. Gorsze niż jad bazyliszka, bo nie uśmierca momentalnie... — wymuszą na nas bliskie zapoznanie fizyczne.

Mówiąc to, Scorpius wyciągnął dłoń.

Trochę późno na poprawne przywitania, ale hej, zawsze można zacząć od nowa.

Którego to światopoglądu Potter zdawał się nie podzielać.

— Ty miałeś kiedyś kurzajkę na tyłku?

Nieoczekiwane. Jak tu się z typem na cokolwiek przygotować, jeśli wyskakuje z dziwnymi komentarzami co i moment jak filip z konopi.

— Nie. Nie chcę być nachalny, ale czy mógłbyś łaskawie zaakceptować moją sugestię? — Obrzucił wymownym spojrzeniem swoją dłoń. Wciąż zawieszoną samotnie pomiędzy nimi.

Potter parsknął śmiechem (_miło, że na mnie nie prysło_).

— Dobry jesteś. Spoko, czemu nie.

_W końcu_ uścisnął jego dłoń.

Scorpius już miał się uśmiechnąć, okazać swoją wdzięczność i ulgę, gdy nagle dotarł do niego okrutny fakt.

— Niech cię hipogryf kopnie, Potter! — Wyszarpnął dłoń z uścisku. — Nigdy więcej nie dotykaj mnie prosto po załatwieniu tej konkretnej potrzeby fizjologicznej!

* * *

— Więc, serio masz zamiar mnie gryźć?

Machał nogą jak małe dziecko w poczekalni (siedzieli w anonimowej klasie pełnej kurzu i skrzypiących ławek), doświadczając przykrego deja vu z Rozmowy.

Potter uniósł brwi. — Jak mówiłem, Scor, nie mam żadnego _zamiaru_ niczego z tobą robić. Jesteśmy po prostu więźniami instynktów, w gruncie rzeczy. Nie sądzę, by istniała opcja zaradcza. Sorry.

Scorpius wciąż doznawał przyjemnej mini-burzy gdzieś w okolicach pępka za każdym razem, gdy jego imię padło z ust Albusa.

Blady sens w próbowaniu zbliżyć się do siebie, jeśli wciąż zostaje się przy nazwiskach, prawda?

Dla Scorpiusa – i Albusa również, szczęśliwie – było to jasne jak słońce prosto w oczy z rana po mokrym hulaniu.

— Rozumiem. To znaczy, wiedziałem; po prostu chciałem się upewnić.

Potter zmarniał.

Jak raz. Osobliwy widok. Robił Scorpiusowi dyskomfort.

Miał ochotę poprawić się na swoim miejscu.

Ale _prawdziwy Malfoy nie okazuje uczuć ani emocji. Prawdziwy Malfoy jest piękny, wyniosły i eteryczny, w podobie lodowej rzeźby_.

Uh-uh. Prędzej martwego kamienia.

Którego nawet mech nie chce obrosnąć.

— Przeprosiłbym cię za sytuację, ale jestem tu tyle winny, co ty sam, więc...

Więc będą wkrótce związani ze sobą– _krwią_ – na zawsze?... U-w-i-ą-z-a-n-i prymitywnymi potrzebami... od których, w dodatku, większość ludzi jest wolna?

Scorpius miał przemożną ochotę pluć wulgaryzmami, ale _prawdziwy Malfoy nie bruka swoich szlachetnych ust mową plebsu z krawędzi ulicy_, więc jego umysł zawodził tylko

_Dlaczego ja?????_

chlipiąc w półmroku.

— Nie ma potrzeby. Twoja niechęć wystarcza.

Scorpius prawie poczuł _auć_, przestraszywszy się nagłej inhalacji Albusa.

— Nie jestem _niechętny_, po prostu mam wrażenie, że to dla ciebie uciążliwa praca domowa do odwalenia. _To_ mnie w tobie zniechęca, jeśli już.

— Nie jest. Prace domowe mają termin. Z kolei _to_... — wzruszył ramionami — to jak dożywocie. Tylko że trochę lepsze.

— Uhuh. A jednak potrafisz być przyjazny, jeśli się bardzo postarasz.

Tak, to ewidentnie był sarkazm.

Scorpius nawet się nie zjeżył.

Perspektywa reszty życia u boku Albusa? Nie był najgorszym egzemplarzem – Scorpius _mógł_ mieć większego pecha, to trzeba przyznać – ale...

_Dlaczego ja?????_

— Chodzi o to... cóż, wiesz pewnie o tej całej śmiesznej sprawie z jednorożcami. — Albus skinął głową. — No więc wyobraź sobie, że nie spieszy mi się wchodzić w intymne stosunki z kimkolwiek, nieważne jak ujmujący by nie był.

— Um. — Albus nastroszył się jak puchacz na rażonym piorunem rysiu. — Czy to będzie bardzo kłopotliwe?...

— Spokojnie, nie mam do tego awersji. Raczej... pochodzę z bardzo konserwatywnej rodziny.

— Ach. No tak.

— Dokładnie. Ale nie musisz się martwić, nie postrzegam tego jako pogwałcenie nietykalności cielesnej. — Bawełna. — Zresztą, gdy przyjdzie co do czego, to i tak nie będzie miało znaczenia, prawda? Zmienię się po prostu w bezmyślnego napaleńca głodnego wypełnienia, i nie wypuszczę cię z łóżka — _łóżko_, Merlinie, co za poziomy — póki nie padnę z wyczerpania.

Kuszące perspektywy na życie. Mmmhm.

— Zgadza się. Ech, wprost nie mogę się doczekać, by usłyszeć twoje "więcej! Nadaj większą siłę mechaniczną swoim biodrom, Potter, mój mózg wysyła natarczywy sygnał do mojego odbytu! Czy mógłbyś z łaski swojej zwiększyć stymulację?"

Scorpius był w około dziesięciu procentach poruszony. Zaś pozostałe pozostaną jego gburowatą tajemnicą.

Przez moment rozważał, czy by nie poprosić o zaprzestanie uszczypliwych komentarzy... nim dotarło do niego, że stanowią one ten niepokaźny procencik cech, które mu się w Ślizgonie podobają.

_Niech cię licho, Albus. Ledwie zaczęliśmy, a ty już doprowadzasz mnie na skraj._

— Tylko nie tykaj mnie za mocno. Łatwo się siniaczę.

* * *

Szlag.

Śpij. Zaśnij z powrotem!

_Do diaska._

Nie... nonienonienonie.

Błagam. Niech jakiś Syriusz Black II wpadnie tu z siekierą i porozcina mnie namiętnie na sz  
cz  
ą  
t  
e  
c  
z  
k  
i  
.

Scorpius przewrócił się na plecy. Odrzucił wilgotną kołdrę.

— Kurwa mać — wysyczał zjadliwie.

Ale ta jedna porcja ordynarności nie wystarczała, by nadrobić za wszystkie nieetykietowe słowa, które Scorpius stłumił w ciągu swojego żywota pomiędzy swoimi pęcherzykami płucnymi.

To już kolejny raz, kiedy jego własne ciało sabotuje swoje zdrowie. Każdy wie, jak kluczowy jest dobry sen.

Najwyraźniej, tentegesowanie było priorytetem ponad wszelkie zdroworozsądkowe priorytety.

Skulając się wtem na boku w przecinek w nagłej salwie nowego gorąca, Scorpius walczył z własnym głosem, pewien, że lada moment spinacz silnej woli trzaśnie i wszelkie tamy puszczą wolno.

_Wiedział_. Wiedział, że powinien był przyjąć ofertę Albusa, by spać tej nocy w bliskim sąsiedztwie. Czuł to w szpiku kostnym. Uległby, gdyby nie jego duma.

Durna duma, która nie pierwszy już raz wykopała pod nim dołek.

Czemu nie mógł się w końcu nauczyć?

Mniejsza. Trzeba dostać się do Albusa. Czym prędzej. Póki ruja nie rozkręciła się jeszcze na–

— Mnhh, pieprz mnie — wysapał swoją irytację w mięciusią, nieczułą poduszkę, gdy kolejny skurcz odebrał mu dech na parę przerażających sekund.

I jak ma znaleźć dormitorium Ślizgonów piątego roku w labiryncie lochów, ćwierć-żywy, z pożerającą jego rozum gorączką?

Nigdy wcześniej w Hogwarcie nie stanął przed wyzwaniem tak niewykonalnym.

Przeklinał Albusa za wygranie Alfich genów na loterii. Knypek musiał tylko dostać złaknionego Omegę, wyruchać, i spokój. Podczas gdy Scorpius dostał biologiczną obligację, by walczyć z własnym ciałem, słaniając się ku niemu przez cały piekielnie wielki zamek.

Szczęście że miał ze schodów, a nie po schodach. Przynajmniej będzie miał szansę uchronić się rękami, gdyby przyszło mu się z nich nieumyślnie sturlać.

Kolejne szczęście, że jego twarz i tak nie będzie Albusa interesować w szczytach Alfiej żądzy.

Scorpius zadrżał: jedyne miłe uczucie tej nocy.

W następnej sekundzie, mylnie obliczając odległość do krańca łóżka, zwalił się na podłogę, zaplątując po drodze w kotarach.

Trzecie szczęście: prefekci w tych czasach mieli możliwość skorzystania z opcji prywatnego dormitorium, której Scorpius nie omieszkał przyjąć.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że powodzenie nie ogranicza się do trójkątów.

* * *

Najwyraźniej nie. Nie tym razem.

Scorpius byłby spocił się oczami z ulgi na ramiona Albusa chwytające go pewnie, by w następnej kolejności oburzyć się na znieważenie, gdy przerzucił go sobie przez ramię jak małe dziecko (czyżby ruja dodawała Alfom siły fizycznej?), gdyby nie fakt, że jego ciało poczęło w i b r o w a ć tak cudnie, a jego mózg utonął pod aromatami pieczonego drobiu i miodu.

Ledwo spostrzegł że znaleźli się wkrótce w niewielkiej klasie, nim sam znalazł się na frontowej części swojego spoconego ciała, na kołderce kurzu pokrywającego twardą podłogę, z gorącymi dłońmi traktującymi jego luksusową piżamę z niewybaczalną brutalnością.

Tyle że jedyną niewybaczalnością w aktualnym słowniku Scorpiusa była utrzymująca się pustość w jego – Merlinie – mokrutkim kanale. Próbował obrócić się, pomóc, odwzajemnić się Albusowi – zrobić _cokolwiek_ – lecz jego ciało pozostawało w błogiej kąpieli kurczakowo-miodowej Alfiości dobierającej się do jego postępującej nagości z zapalczywością wprost porażającą.

brr

ah

oh

mhh

brr raz jeszcze

właściwie, brr tu dominowało. w formie cichych pomruków, jakie Scorpius mimowolnie wydawał.

Dzikie dłonie prezentowały kunszt tak ludzki i czuły, że żadna część Scorpiusa nie miała sił protestować. Absurdem ta perspektywa była: każdy cal jego ciała _łaknął_ dotyku Alfy, boleśnie, jak gdyby krzycząc bezwstydnie, _tak, tak, tak, rozbierz mnie, obnaż mnie, włóż we mnie, potrzebuję twojego ciała!_

Oddech Albusa, zacierający powoli granicę z cichym warczeniem, stanowił jedyne dźwięki, jakie dawał Scorpiusowi i gdzieś na obrzeżach pogrążonej w mlecznej mgle świadomości plątał się szok. Ślizgon zupełnie nie przypominał mu Albusa Pottera jakiego znał. Jak gdyby dzika bestia przesiąkła przez każdą jego komórkę, a jego mitochondria chłonęły łapczywie każdą nieocenzurowaną jotę Omegowych soków cieknących leniwie po smukłych udach Scorpiusa.

_Soków._

kap kap

Wydzielał _soki_.

kap kap kap

Jak jakieś drzewo.

kap kap

Merlinie.

Scorpius wiedział, że Omega w rui to płachta na byka dla Alfiej gorączki.

Był nieskrycie dumny, że wywołał w Albusie taki pożar.

Nie bał się, bał się, nie bał się, bał się. Wiedział czego się spodziewać, nie miał pojęcia czego się tak właściwie spodziewać.

Ale jego instynkty opanowały tę sztukę za niego.

Gdy tylko ostatni cal spodenek został zsunięty z jego nóg, zbił pokłon przed perspektywą otrzymania w końcu upragnionej stymulacji, całym sobą zapraszając Albusa w swe mokre głębie, a jego dłoń pocierała jego własne prącie, wymuszając z niego ciche sapnięcia i wprawiając jego jądra w dzikie podrygi.

Iście obsceniczna to była pozycja, lecz Scorpius czuł w niej kuriozalną potęgę i spełnienie. Jakby całe jego życie prowadziło go do _tego_ momentu i w końcu wypełnił swoje przeznaczenie. Prezentował swoje nagie ciało przed Alfą.

Był gotowy.

Oh, był _taki_ gotowy...

Nawet wspomnienie Malfoyowskich świętych kodeksów nie speszyło jego pulsującego pragnienia.

— Oh tak... — zabrzmiało rozmycie, gdy nabrzmiałe prącie natarło na jego pragnącą dziurkę. Popchnął się bezmyślnie na śliską żołądź, ściaśniając uścisk na swojej erekcji, dysząc w najbardziej osobliwej mieszance bólu i rozkoszy.

Poddał się wszystkiemu co go brało, pozwalając Albusowi rżnąć go tak ostro, tak bezlitośnie, tak niepohamowanie

...że Scorpius naprawdę był wdzięczny za naturalny śluz, bowiem bez niego czułby jedynie ogień penetrujący go niemiłosiernie.

Płonął, lecz kąpał się w tym gorącu, chłonąc zakończenia nerwowe w swoim tyłku, słuchając jak jego wzwód obija się o jego podbrzusze, dyndając pod rytmicznym natarciem bioder Albusa, gdy próbował utrzymać się na czworakach.

Nie wiedział już, gdzie się kończy a gdzie zaczyna. Każde pchnięcie grubego członka głębiej i głębiej i _g ł ę b i e j_ piorunowało Scorpiusa, sprawiając wrażenie, że spełniający swą biologiczną powinność samiec Alfa wypełnia masywnym przyrodzeniem nie tylko jego cieknący odbyt, lecz rozgałęzia się po opuszki jego palców, cebulki włosów... ale...

czy jest sens oddzielać korę od gałęzi?

Scorpius był korą,

(tylko że taką miękką i gładką)

ociekał żywicą

(słonym, ciepłym potem)

i szumiał

(probował łapać dech w czaczy tentegesowania).

Był drzewem, które w końcu zapuściło korzenie.

Ożyło.

Alleluja!

— Oh! — Tak! Obmyje się Albusowymi ugryzieniami, i każdy kornik, dzięcioł i wiewiórka będą wiedziały, że to drzewo zostało już zajęte.

Naznaczone.  
xxx

Scorpius dochodził.  
do iksa

Do granicy życia i śmierci.  
x..x

Jęcząc słabo.  
...o...

Jego dziurka napinała się nieubłaganie– a może to był...

_Oh._

— Mnhhmhh... — wyskamlał bezwolnie, jak gdyby pieśń pochwalną ku Alfiemu penisowi, który napuchł u podstawy, zakleszczając się w końcówce pełnego nasienia kanału.

Wszystko było ciasne i mokre. Strużki potu spływały zewsząd, mocząc zakurzoną podłogę, i Scorpius padł na brzuch, niezdolny utrzymać się w spazmach, które targały jego ciałem. Każdy jego mięsień – a kilka nowych właśnie poznawał – tkwił w naprężeniu, jakby gotując go do skoku...

To było jak obrzeża orgazmu.

Scorpius spadał.

A ziemia nie istniała.

— Oh, oh...

Wygiął się w niemrawy łuk na wilgotnej podłodze (podłoga na niebie? Kto zabił deskami chmury?!), pewien że lada moment Albus rozerwie go swoim prąciem.

Ledwo o nim pomyślał, już mokre ciepło przykrywało go sobą, jak koc bezpieczeństwa,

już gorący język zlizywał łzy jego ciała, 

już ostre zęby wpijały się w jego puls.

I jedyne co Scorpius był w stanie zrobić to leżeć i przyjmować co jego Alfa potrzebował mu dać.

Nigdy przedtem nie czuł się taki ...w o l n y...

Chciał przytulić się do czegoś, ale jedyne co miał w zasięgu ramion, to króliczki z kurzu.

Drażniły jego nos.

_To dlatego oddychanie sprawiało mu taką trudność!_

Podniósł się na drżących ramionach, wdzięczny gdy Albus zrozumiał jego intencję, zarejestrował kałużę spermy na podłodze, i zamruczał cicho, gdy ten schwycił go w pasie, by wpić się w jego szyję ponownie.

Tym razem w innym miejscu.

_Zrób mi z tego naszyjnik. Z dumą będę go nosił._

Ręce Albusa błądziły gdzie mogły, lecz ukryty wzór zdawał się nimi kierować. Oblepiały Scorpiusa czymś... lepkim. Jak żel aloesowy. Pachniało kurczakiem. Lecz bez miodu.

Scorpius zastanowił się, co to znaczy.

I w ten oto sposób zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwsza fala jego rui minęła. Klarowność wróciła. Znów potrafił dbać o codzienne rzeczy.

— _Musiałeś_ wybrać najbardziej zakurzoną klasę w tym zamku, _Al_?

Syknął drżąco – jak _nigdy_ przedtem; Merlinie, cóż za fascynujący odgłos – gdy jego Alfa wysunął z jego rozciągniętej dziurki, wraz z rzeką śliskości, która bez wahania popłynęła po jego drżących, zmęczonych udach.

kap

kap

kap

kałuża pomiędzy jego nogami

— Odpowiedz sobie w ten sposób: musiałeś _pozwolić mi_ wybrać najbardziej zakurzoną klasę w tym zamku? Mogłeś grać rolę naszego głosu rozsądku. Ciesz się, że miałem głowę, by nie wziąć cię prosto pod tamtą ścianą na klatce schodowej.

Albus wciąż trzymał go tak bardzo słodko, tuląc do siebie, miziając tą swoją czupryną, i wróżkowy pył wciąż radośnie migotał w mózgu Scorpiusa, ale...

— W porządku, w porządku, rozumiem. Sam nie byłem lepszy. _Instynkty_ — prychnął pod nosem.

— Może następnym razem... — komórki Scorpiusa doznały chwilowej retrospekcji z orgazmu, gdy Al musnął jego sutka w odpowiedzi na ukradkowe próby optymalniejszego wpasowania się w jego dotyk — posłuchałbyś mojej dobrej rady i nie uparł się na spanie w dwóch odległych końcach zamku?

— To _ty_ polazłeś do samych lochów; ja powiedziałem tylko "rób co chcesz, natomiast _mi_ pozwól skorzystać z wygód swojego łóżka".

— Touche.

— Nie lubię uprzedzać faktów, ale przewidywałbym, że powinieneś się przygotować na więcej takich porażek.

— "Takich"? — Śmiech Albusa rozproszył się dymkiem na uchu Scorpiusa. Wprawiając go w nieproszony dreszczyk. — Chętnie przyjmę.

Scorpius już produkował zgryźliwą odpowiedź, lecz wtem te ostre zęby ponownie przygryzły skórę na jego szyi, i niewerbalnie poprosił o więcej, odchylając głowę.

— Podoba ci się?

_nieprzestawajproszę_

— Najwyraźniej — mruknął, próbując nie robić z siebie dziwki na fizyczną uwagę Albusa _zbyt_ jawnie.

Miał w końcu swoją godność, instynkty czy nie.

Miał też zaspokojoną (jakkolwiek chwilowo) potrzebę numer jeden, i domagającą się zaspokojenia potrzebę numer dwa. I lekcje nazajutrz rano.

A może mógłby po prostu zasnąć na Albusie... Skoro jego Alfa go tu tak ochoczo przyniósł, na pewno równie ochoczo go odniesie. Byle do dormitorium, nie tam gdzie go znalazł.

...Nieee, Scorpius miał wyższe poziomy dumy niż to.

— Dość tych przyjemności. Mamy jutro lekcje, Al... — Oh, jak to dosłownie fizycznie _bolało_ stawać na drodze tak słodkiej, słodkiej pieszczocie.

Naprawdę mógłby zacząć sypiać z Albusem.

Znów puchata chmurka oddechu. Scorpius fruwałby w tym niebie z radością.

— Że też musisz być taki niepoprawnie odpowiedzialny.

Tym niemniej, otworzył łańcuchy do świata i pozwolił Scorpiusowi wyjść.

Z trudem podnosząc się na nogach jak z galarety, Scorpius zabrał się za zbieranie – i naprawianie, gdzieniegdzie, ręcznie ...na miarę możliwości – swoich nocnych ubrań. A następnie do bardzo skrupulatnego przywdziewania ich na swoje spocone, upaprane spermą, śliną i Merlin wie czym jeszcze ciało. Niech to licho, że jego typowa przezorność nie przypilnowała, by wziął różdżkę.

Z drugiej strony, prawdopodobnie upuściłby ją po drodze, przypuszczalnie gdzieś na schodach, więc pewnie i lepiej.

Dopiero gdy ostatni guzik satynowej koszuli nocnej został już zapięty i Scorpius uniósł głowę, by obdarzyć swojego świeżego partnera na życie łaskawym "dobranoc", zauważył, że te oczęta koloru butelek po piwie wpatrują się w niego jak podchmielone.

— Co? — spytał prostacko.

Albus wzruszył ramionami. — Trudno oderwać od ciebie wzrok, szczerze mówiąc.

Scorpius zamrugał osowiale, kontrastując z jego tańczącym kankana sercem. — A to ci nowina.

Oczy Albusa zrobiły pełną rundę na diabelskim młynie, a wnętrzności Scorpiusa podążyły w ślad za nimi.

— Oczywiiiście. Idę o zakład, że jestem pierwszym który cię w ten sposób skomplementował, huh?

— Tak.

Jak młotem w gwóźdź. Brutalnie i bez wyszukania.

Albus zamrugał.

Scorpius zrobił lustro. Znów.

Za dużo czasu spędzają ze sobą.

A potem– O, ten śmiech. Śmiech Albusa. To ładny śmiech. Całkiem... melodyjny.

Kankan na całego.

Fajerwerki.

Ziemiasiętrzęsie.Wszystkowybucha.

Butelka szampana!

— Naprawdę? Czy dobrze przypuszczam, nigdy wcześniej nie miałeś nikogo?

I cóż w tym takiego dziwnego?

— Na trzecim roku chodziłem z Gordonem przez czterdzieści siedem minut. — Scorpius pamiętał, gdyż takie rewelacje warto pamiętać. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę warunki, jakie im towarzyszyły. — Poza tym, nie. Praktykuję pustelnictwo.

Albus uniósł brwi. — W takim razie, czuję się zaszczycony, mogąc być twoim pierwszym.

— Nawet się nie pocałowaliśmy. — Scorpius natychmiast spalił rzodkiewkę (buraki są zbyt ciemne na jego porcelanową cerę). Topki niech wezmą jego tradycjonalistyczną rodzinę z jej tradycjonalistycznym wychowaniem i zasypią ją petardami. — Co więcej, pamiętaj że zawdzięczasz to wszystko tej całej sprawie z greckim alfabetem.

— Aw, no weź, ale że zupełnie wszystko? Coś musi być w tym, że to właśnie nasze geny zagrały.

— Owszem. Fałszywa nuta.

Scorpius zdawał sobie w pełni sprawę, że wszedł ponownie w tryb drewna usianego drzazgami, ale wprost nie mógł się oprzeć: to już zbyt głęboko wgryzło się w jego naturę.

_...Wgryzło._

_korniki..._

_wiewiórki..._

...

_zielone..._

_Zielone liście!_ Nie oczy Albusa, nie–

Chmiel.

— Udam się teraz z powrotem do łóżka, jeśli pozwolisz — oznajmił, nie porzucając swojego bardzo rzeczowego tonu.

Za dużo zieleni.

Jakie szczęście, że nie trafił do Slytherinu. Popadłby w obłęd pośród wszechobecnego szmaragdu.

* * *

Zsunął już kapcie i krok go ledwie dzielił od kochanego łóżka, lecz–

_Oh_.

Nadepnął na swoją różdżkę.

Musiała sturlać się wcześniej na podłogę razem z nim.

Olcha. Doprawdy, lojalność _ma_ granice.

Podniósł ją, stwierdził że sen zbyt go morzy, by zapewnić bezpieczne zaklęcie czyszczące, odłożył magiczny patyk na szafkę nocną, po czym zaszył się w swojej wymiętolonej kołdrze przesiąkniętej zapachem potu.

Albusowi by się pewnie spodobała.

A Scorpius wciąż nie wiedział, jak smakują te pyszałkowate usta.

**Author's Note:**

> Miał być one-shocik – wyszło że można by to spokojnie pociągnąć. Niech to. Nie wiem co z tym zrobić. Jak ich lepiej ze sobą zejść. Na razie zostawiam jak jest. Aczkolwiek niewykluczone, że... być może... coś więcej wymyślę.  
Jak zawsze, feedback mile widziany!


End file.
